


How to get a date with a vampire

by darlinghoots



Series: Steve/Bucky AU Stories [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, basically steve and bucky in the buffy universe, btvs alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: “That was pathetic.” Steve jumped at the new voice. He turned around so quickly, that his legs got twisted together and he lost his balance, falling, not very gracefully, right on his ass. He heard laughter and it made him even angrier because he knew who that damn voice belonged to.Steve glanced up to see Bucky Barnes smirking down at him. Steve didn’t return the smile. In fact, he gave him the best glare he knew. Of course, that only made Bucky laugh more.Bucky Barnes was a vampire, a super annoying vampire that always seemed to be around whenever Steve was patrolling. Always. It was a common occurrence now. If Bucky didn’t show up, Steve would have been very surprised.





	How to get a date with a vampire

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I am back with another story when I should be working on 500 days of Bucky Barnes.....
> 
> Anyways, I have been wanting to do a Buffy steve/bucky fic in SO long so guess what, I finally did. I am planning this one to be like a little series with just random stories about these two in this verse, but we will see how well that goes.
> 
> Once again, I do not own Steve or Bucky or the Buffy verse, just the errors that will most likely be in this story.

Steve felt like he couldn’t breathe, but he wasn’t going to let that idiot Rumlow get the best of him. Not today. If his lungs go out, well, at least it would have been for a good reason.

Steve took a second to glance around (survey your surroundings, Peggy always said), and found that Peggy was nowhere in sight. Sam and Sharon had split off ages ago, but Peggy tended to stick close to Steve (ignoring his pleas that she could leave him by himself). He may be small but he could take care of himself. He did like knowing that Peggy was close by though, just in case he needed help, but it seems Peggy was leaving him on his own tonight. Oh well. He could handle Rumlow.

When he glanced back ahead, he saw Rumlow throw a quick glance back at him and laugh. Steve saw red. That asshole. Steve reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his stake. Peggy had given him this one last year as a thank you for all his hard work. It was lucky, at least, Steve liked to think it was. He had killed five vampires with it so far. Rumlow could be lucky number six.

He gripped it tight in his hand, trying to get the perfect shot before he threw it with all his might.

He had watched Peggy do this move all the time. He had even practiced it a few times. Unfortunately, Steve wasn’t the slayer, so his stake merely flew a few feet before promptly bouncing off a gravestone and falling straight to the ground.

Steve just sighed. It would have been funny, if it wasn’t for the fact that Rumlow was now nowhere in sight.

Damnit.

“That was pathetic.” Steve jumped at the new voice. He turned around so quickly, that his legs got twisted together and he lost his balance, falling, not very gracefully, right on his ass. He heard laughter and it made him even angrier because he knew who that damn voice belonged to.

Steve glanced up to see Bucky Barnes smirking down at him. Steve didn’t return the smile. In fact, he gave him the best glare he knew. Of course, that only made Bucky laugh more.

Bucky Barnes was a vampire, a super annoying vampire that always seemed to be around whenever Steve was patrolling. Always. It was a common occurrence now. If Bucky didn’t show up, Steve would have been very surprised.

Steve always assumed Bucky was after Peggy. It was normal for a vampire to have some sort of attraction towards the slayer, whether they wanted to kill her or fuck her. When it came to Bucky, Steve knew which option it was. Peggy was quite the looker. Bucky always flirted with her when she was around. So it became pretty obvious what Bucky was after. Steve knew that Peggy had no interest in Bucky, but she humored him in his affections, and that was disgusting to watch.

It also pissed Steve off.

It wasn’t because Steve liked Bucky. Nope. Steve would never fall for a vampire, even if he happened to be as attractive as Bucky.

Steve hated how Peggy treated Bucky. She never tried to kill him or anything. She even left his little group alone and even gave them little jobs. She said that they were harmless and had the possibility of helping them out, if there was ever a chance of the apocalypse. Steve didn’t believe that they did much good. Sure they never really hurt anyone, but they didn’t really help anyone either, to Steve’s knowledge.

They just watched Peggy and the others do all the work. Bucky especially. He just stood there doing nothing. He just laughed and criticized Steve on his slaying technique. Bucky excelled at that.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked as he pulled himself up. Bucky smiled and walked towards him.

“Watching you fail, actually. It is really quite entertaining.” Steve rolled his eyes and gave Bucky the finger as he walked over to retrieve his stake. “Hey! Don’t get mad! You have some guts, I will give you that.” Steve just looked at him, waiting to see where exactly this conversation was going to go. He knew his body size was most likely going to come up and Steve might have to get defensive about that. Although Bucky was one of the few people that never mentioned Steve’s small stature, but that doesn’t mean that he won’t.  “But why do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Hunt vampires with Peggy. She is the slayer. She is more than capable to handle everything, I mean, it is her job. Every slayer I have ever known never had friends. Didn’t really need them, y’know?”

“I know I’m pretty useless when it comes to all this, but I like knowing that I am doing something good for the world. Unlike someone I know.” He said, giving Bucky a glare. Bucky just smirked and walked towards him.

“I admire that about you. Risking your life and all that junk.” Steve’s eyes widened. He didn’t know what to make of that statement. He never knew what to make of Bucky in general. Steve was only 17 years old. He didn’t need to be thinking about all of this.

All he wanted to do was finish high school and get into a good college.

He shouldn’t have to be thinking about what a vampire meant by saying he admired him. Who even says things like that anyways?

“Uh…” Steve’s brain seemed to stop for a few minutes. Bucky didn’t seem to mind. He just laughed and wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulder, pulling him in close.

“Come on Stevie.” Steve hated the nickname Bucky had insisted on using for him. He was about to say so but his words dried on his lips. Being this close to Bucky, Steve could only think how great Bucky smelled. How can a dead guy smell so amazing?

Steve shook that thought from his mind quickly. He didn’t need to be thinking about how good Bucky smelled. Not right now. Maybe later, when he was alone.

“No need to be so tense, we are friends, right?” That got Steve’s brain working again. Friends wouldn’t really be the word that Steve would use to describe whatever it was they had.

“Are we?”

“Well, you’re my friend.” Steve just looked up at him. “Am I your friend?” What the hell kind of conversation was this?

Bucky never did this. He usually just criticized Steve on his slaying skills and then left. That was the routine.  But now, now he was having an actual conversation with him. Steve was in no way prepared for this.

“What do you want?” Steve asked, trying to keep his tone calm, but he knew he had failed at that too. “Are you waiting for Peggy? She won’t come over here. We’re supposed to meet at Stark’s in an hour…”

“You talk too much.” Bucky replied, completely ignoring anything that Steve had just said. They were silent for a bit as Bucky dragged him along the cemetery.  “Who ever said that I’m after Peggy? Maybe I wanted to talk to you.” Steve snorted at that.

“Doubtful. For one, you never talk to me. And two, you are always flirting with Peggy. She won’t date a vampire though, so sorry about your luck there.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Would you date a vampire?” Steve’s eyes widened as he stopped mid-step. He could feel Bucky’s eyes on him, waiting for an answer. How was he supposed to respond to that?

“Uh…” Bucky’s arm around his shoulder suddenly felt like hundred pounds. He felt so warm and he was sure he was probably blushing. If he would have known that this was going to happen tonight, he would have made sure he stayed home.

He was positive Bucky had a thing for Peggy, but now he was second guessing himself. Had he been wrong all along?

“Why don’t you leave the poor boy alone, James?” Steve looked up at the new voice. Natasha. She was Bucky’s second; at least, Steve assumed she was. She was a very beautiful red-head who knew how to kick ass. She was usually found wherever Bucky was.

At least, any time Steve had met her, she was always with him.

Steve had wondered about her and Bucky sometimes. Not that he was jealous or anything like that, (ok, maybe Steve was a tiny bit jealous, but he would never admit that to anyone) but you could tell. They had some kind of history. But what that history was, Steve didn’t know, nor did he really care to know.

“Hello Steve.” She said with a smile. Steve couldn’t help but smile back. He didn’t mind Natasha. She was actually very tolerable for a vampire, unlike Bucky’s annoying ass.

“Hi Nat.” Steve tried to slowly pull himself from Bucky’s grasp, but it was no use. It seemed that Bucky’s hold on him had only gotten tighter since Natasha’s arrival.

“You were supposed to find Banner.” Bucky’s voice sounded very strained, like it was taking all his energy to not get angry. If Natasha noticed Bucky’s anger, she didn’t act like it. She just smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“There you go again, always doubting my skills. I found Banner. He’s back with Stark now. He’s fine. No more raging green demon thing attacking the city. I even saw Carter heading over there now. So he is under control, for the time being.”

“Okay. So, then why are you here?”

“T’challa is back in town. He said Shuri wants to meet with you.” Bucky’s grip on Steve loosened as he stepped away from him. Who was T’challa? And Shuri?

“Right.” Something was off. Steve could tell from Bucky’s voice.  It was like he was a completely different person. Bucky then turned to look at Steve, that stupid smile back on his face. So much for that personality change. “Until next time.”

And just like that, both of them were gone, leaving Steve alone in the quiet darkness of the cemetery.

* * *

Steve walked up to Stark’s Magic Shop feeling defeated. He didn’t really know why. Sure he didn’t get Rumlow, but Steve was use to disappointment in the slaying area. He just felt so lost in his own mind. Did Bucky actually like him? Was that the reason he always teased him? Was flirting with Peggy all the time just a front? Or was this all one big huge joke?

How was he supposed to handle this? What did he need to do? What should he do?

As much as he hated admitting it to himself, Steve did like Bucky. He liked Bucky a whole helluva lot more than he should. But Bucky was a vampire and vampires couldn’t be trusted. No matter how nice they seemed to be. Besides, who would ever actually like Steve? He looked like a 12 year old kid. Someone like Bucky would never like him. It was fact.

Maybe he would just give it some time, see what Bucky’s true intentions are. Steve had a feeling he would be finding out soon enough, especially with how Bucky was acting today. Bucky could just be getting to Steve as a way to get to Peggy. It wasn’t the first time something like that had happened.

Steve walked into the shop and found everyone huddled around a man. Steve took a wild guess that the man was that Banner guy Natasha and Bucky had mentioned.

Peggy noticed Steve first. She gave him a small smile but something in Steve’s face must have worried her because within seconds she was right at his side. No one else seemed to notice Steve’s arrival, all of them too invested with Banner.

Judging from the worried look on her face, Steve knew that Peggy was going to start asking question, so Steve might as well try and change the subject early. He didn’t really want to talk about his night right now. He didn’t want to tell her that Bucky was bothering him.

“Who’s that?” Steve asked, pointing over to Banner. Peggy didn’t even glance over. Her eyes remained strictly on Steve.

“Are you alright? You are extremely pale and look like you’re going to be sick. What happened tonight?”

“I’m fine. Just kind of lost in my own mind. Lost sight of Rumlow and I ran into Natasha and Bucky and…”

“Barnes. What did he want?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Steve said with a sigh. Why was he so tired all of a sudden? Why did this have to happen to him, now of all times? They were supposed to hit up the Bronze after this. He needed something good right now. “So, who’s this Banner guy?”

“How did you know his name?” Peggy replied with a smile.

“Natasha and Bucky mentioned him. Apparently they had been looking for him, or well Natasha was.”

“I gave the job to Barnes a few days ago. Figures he would pass it on to Natasha. Bruce Banner is like some kind of science genius or something like that. He’s a friend of Tony’s. He was working on some kind of experiment and of course, something went wrong so he has been out on the loose as some raging green monster for the past couple of days. I don’t know the details. Tony is supposed to get all the information and pass it along to me so we can try and make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

“Oh.” Why hadn’t Steve known about any of this? Peggy usually tells him everything. You would think it would be vital for him to know if there was some raging green monster wandering around the city. Whatever. He wouldn’t think about any of that right now.

“Steve, why don’t you go home and get some rest. You look like shit.”

“That sounds wonderful, actually.” Steve replied with a smile. Peggy just gave him a smile before pulling him into a hug.

“Be careful. Text me when you get home.” Steve just nodded and walked back out of the store. He didn’t even say goodbye to Sam or Sharon. He just wanted to be home as soon as possible. His bed was calling his name.

* * *

Steve sat in his bedroom, sketching out some unknown figure from memory. He had gotten home and immediately texted Peggy, to let her know that he was alive and didn’t somehow manage to die on his way home. It was routine now. Being friends with the slayer did create enemies. Steve had been attacked one night on his way home, of course that ended with kill number three, but still, he had been hurt, rather badly, actually.

Peggy had told him that she would be by in the morning to check up on him. Steve knew that meant she was going to try and get the full story. One thing about Peggy Carter, she was very observant. She also knew how to get the answers she wanted.

Sharon and Sam had also sent him texts, checking in on him. Steve assumed Peggy had told them that he wasn’t feeling well. He shouldn’t even be feeling like this. He should be out with them, having fun at the Bronze.

But here he was, sitting alone in his room moping over a vampire.

Steve had tried to work on his art project that was due next week since he couldn’t sleep, but he just didn’t have the motivation to do it. He was tired, but he couldn’t fall asleep. That was the whole reason he had come home, so he could sleep. But he couldn’t. His brain just wouldn’t shut down.

So he just grabbed his sketchbook and started drawing, hoping the familiarity of sketching would help clear his mind.

All of this was ridiculous. Stupid Bucky Barnes.

Steve was better than this. He was 17 years old, not some 12 year old nitwit. He took a deep breath and glanced down at his sketch. His face fell as he began to notice the familiar features that made up the face of Bucky Barnes.

Of course. His subconscious was working against him as well. He closed his sketchbook and threw it across the room.

“You’ve got some talent there, Stevie.” Steve didn’t even jump at the voice. At this point, it’s not even that surprising anymore. Steve should have known that he would show up sooner or later.

“Inviting you in that one night was a complete mistake.” Bucky just laughed as Steve snuck a quick glance at him.

Bucky wasn’t looking at him. He was sitting on the windowsill, glancing out at the moon. He was wearing that stupid leather jacket that made him look very pompous, yet still gorgeous. His hair was styled perfectly and his skin looked like marble in the moonlight. He looked absolutely beautiful.

Steve quickly looked away. He didn’t want to be caught staring.

“If you hadn’t let me in, you would have died. I saved your life so you should be thankful that I am now allowed in your house, in case something like that ever happens again.” Steve just rolled his eyes. Bucky could be so dramatic at times. He had been there for vampire kill number 3. And yes, Steve had been hurt, but he was pretty sure he would have still survived if Bucky hadn’t been there.

“Why are you here Bucky?” Steve was too tired to deal with him right now. Steve pulled himself from his bed and went to retrieve his sketchbook.

“We didn’t get to finish our conversation earlier.”

“Didn’t think we really had to.” Bucky laughed again before he turned to face Steve completely, stepping into the room.

“Alright then, I will just skip to the point then. Go on a date with me.” Steve was pretty positive his brain short-circuited.  His mouth dropped open. Did he hear Bucky correctly? His hearing aids weren’t the best and he had the habit of mishearing things all the time.

“Uh…what?”

“Go out with me?” Bucky didn’t sound as confident as he did before. In fact, he was sure Bucky was probably going to be back-tracking soon, judging by his voice. Steve just couldn’t wrap his head around what Bucky had just asked him. “Shit, I hope I didn’t misinterpret something. Peggy even said…” Wait. What did Peggy have to do with this?

“Why?” Steve blurted out. That was not what he wanted to ask, but it was already out there, might as well go with it.

“Why what?”

“Why me? You’re supposed to want Peggy. You like Peggy. You are always flirting with her and everything. I mean, look at me. Who would want me?”

“Last I checked, I had been flirting with you. I did flirt with Peggy for a bit, it was part of our little game. But then I started talking to her about you. You are fuckin’ gorgeous, Steve. I have liked you pretty much since I first saw you and you made that lame ass attempt to kill me.”

“What?” Steve couldn’t believe it. That was a year ago. Bucky has liked him for a whole year and was now, just now, making a move. Was this really happening? “Are you serious?”

“Yes. I mean, come on, you had to have known. I wasn’t that subtle with my flirting.” Steve just gave him a look because, of course he hadn’t known. How could he have known?

“I honestly had no idea. I thought you liked Peggy!”

“I’m pretty sure I made it quite obvious, I mean, I was always trying to find ways to touch you. And I visit you almost every night. Come on, Steve. You can’t be that dense.”

“Why didn’t you just talk to me and ask me out like a regular person?”

“One, I’m a vampire, so you know, I have to be super sneaky about things. Two, you’re so much fun to tease, so honestly, how could I resist? Now, what do you say?”

“I…I mean, I don’t know anything about you.”

“Hence the date.” Bucky walked over to him then and reached out and grabbed his hands. Bucky’s hands were so cold. It sent a shiver throughout Steve’s body. “Look, I know I can be a bit of an asshole, but just give me a chance.” Steve looked up at him. Bucky didn’t look his usual cocky self. He actually looked quite vulnerable. Steve could only assume that he was telling the truth and that he really did want this.

“You’re serious about this?”

“Yes! How many times do I fuckin-”

“Fine.” Bucky’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“I’ll go on a date with you.” Steve couldn’t stop the smile that came after that. Bucky looked so happy. Steve was sure he had never seen anyone this happy before.

“Really? You won’t regret this, Steve. I promise!” Bucky then stepped forward and pulled Steve into a giant bear hug. Steve just laughed as Bucky continued to hug him, mumbling little details about the date and how perfect it would be.

Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if you would like to see more in this verse! :)


End file.
